Malade
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Kamanosuke est malade et Saizou le soigne à sa manière. PWP donc lemon


Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est vraiment dommage, un jour peut être...

C'est un PWP donc un lemon pour les 3/4 du texte. C'est mon premier donc commentez s'il vous plait!

* * *

Kamanosuke rentrait de sa baignade et se dirigeait vers la maison de Yukimura. Il grelotait à cause du bain qu'il avait pris dans la rivière glacée. Il n'avait plus trop les idées claires. Mais surtout il avait chaud, au point qu'il transpirait. Il avançait lentement dans la maison pour rejoindre sa chambre. Pris d'une envie aussi subite que bizarre il se dirigea vers la chambre de Saizou. Il ouvrit la porte et resta quelques instants dans l'encadrement, à regarder le brun dormir paisiblement. Il avait froid d'un seul coup. C'est surement pour ça qu'il s'avança jusqu'au futon du jeune homme, soulevant la couverture et se glissant avec lui, au chaud. La manœuvre réveilla instantanément Saizou.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là abrutit ?

-Il avait essayé de ne pas crier trop fort pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée.

-Saizoooooouuuuu, bat-toi avec moiiiiiiii !

Lui par contre n'avait pas pris cette peine. Il avait braillé à plein poumon. D'ailleurs il avait fourré sa tête froide dans son cou et s'était endormi comme une masse. A noter : l'alcool n'était pas bon pour l'homme aux cheveux rouges et le froid… non plus ! Saizou pesta et pausa sa main sur son front avec l'intention de le pousser sur le plancher. Avant d'avoir pu le mener à terme si s'arrêta. Le front de Kamanosuke était brulant. Le brun était surpris, il pensait l'adolescent plus résistant que ça. Ce dernier se colla un peu plus à lui, recherchant la chaleur. Saizou marmonnât dans sa barbe inexistante que Yuri avait intérêt à lui revaloir ça et le se recoucha, le laissant sur son torse. Il se rendormit lentement.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit Saizou se réveilla en sursaut. Mais cette fois ci c'était parce que, il ne savait pas pourquoi, Kamanosuke était pendu à ses lèvres. Il le repoussa brusquement, l'envoyant valser au bout de la chambre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était basse, comme un grognement. Un frisson parcouru Yuri en l'entendant. Il avança vers le brun à quatre pattes. Arrivé devant lui il grimpa sur ses genoux, collant son torse contre le sien.

-J'ai froid…

Et il reparti à l'attaque de la bouche du brun médusé devant lui. Saizou réfléchit rapidement. L'équation était simple soit il profitait du jeune aux cheveux fuchsias et qui ne demandait que ça. Ou alors il le repoussait et restait seul avec sa main droite. De plus avec la fièvre qu'il avait il aurait surement oublié le lendemain matin, ou alors il croirait à un rêve mouiller. Le chois fut vite fait.

Il pinça légèrement les fesses de l'adolescent qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise et en profita pour envahir la cavité qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. Il prit totalement le contrôle de l'échange en couchant Kamanosuke sous lui. Il le regarda un instant, il avait déjà remarqué qu'il était mignon et efféminer mais avec ses joues roses, sa bouche qu'il mordillait en attendant la suite et son souffle saccadé qui sortait de ses poumon, c'était un véritable appelle à la luxure. Lentement il avança sa tête et sortit sa langue pour effleurer les lèvres roses qui faisaient faces. Yuri bougea aussi sa tête pour attraper la bouche qui le tentait. Cette dernière s'échappait à chaque fois, tout en restant à proximité, lui faisant croire qu'il pouvait l'attraper. Il finit par geindre de frustration, sortant sa langue en haletant. Avec un sourire il lui donna ce qu'il réclamait et plongea dans sa bouche offerte. Il passa ses mains sous son haut noir qu'il portait habituellement. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser il frotta ses mamelons avec ses pouces jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent sous le plaisir. Dans sa bouche Kamanosuke lâchait de petits gémissements. Saizou décala ses lèvres et partit dans l'exploration du cou blanc qu'il s'appliqua à rougir de suçons et morsures. Ne voulant pas se contenter d'attendre, le plus jeune passa également des mains sous son haut avec l'intention de lui enlever. Le brun le laissa faire, quittant son cou pour enlever celui de l'adolescent également. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans le cou bronzé pour le mordre.

Le plus vieux laissa une de ses main arrêter de maltraiter un téton rouge à force d'être pincé pour descendre le long du ventre plat et arriver au pantalon. Elle effleura un peu la bosse qui se trouvait entre les jambes du jeune le faisant se tortiller et haleter un peu plus. Sa bouche descendit également, prenant le mamelon délaissé. Yuri se cambrait de délice sous lui en gémissant comme un débauché. D'une main le ninja déboutonna rapidement le pantalon noir du jeune pour décompresser sa virilité gonflée. Il descendit le long de son ventre blanc, sa langue traçant une ligne de feu là ou elle passait. Pour jouer il plongea son muscle rose dans le nombril de Kamanosuke lui tirant un véritable cri. Après avoir mimer l'acte plusieurs fois, le frustrant intentionnellement, il descendit encore, s'arrêtant juste devant le sexe dressé de l'homme sous lui. En le regardant il sortit le bout de sa langue. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillait proportionnellement à la distance qui réduisait entre son sexe et la langue qui lui faisait tant envie. Saizou commença le lécher sur toute la longueur, comme une glace. Yuri se tordait pour avoir plus de sensation. C'était bon ce qu'il lui faisait maintenant mais il voulait plus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il marmonnait entre deux miaulements de plaisir. Mais par malheur, le brun voulait le punir de l'avoir réveiller deux fois en une nuit. Donc il avait décidé de jouer.

Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux me répéter ça ?

-Hm… ah…~

-Alors ?

Saizou continuait à faire de petite léchouilles par-ci par-là pour le faire réclamer, le rendant fou par la même occasion.

-…P-plus~

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du naja d'Iga et il prit le gland en face de lui en bouche, le suçotant. Les geignements sortant de la bouche de l'adolescent se firent plus nombreux. Finalement le plus vieux pris totalement en bouche la virilité de son partenaire lui arrachant un hurlement aigue de surprise. Ricanant un peu il commença à sucer lentement, tétant le bout avant de l'enfourner de nouveau dans sa bouche.

-P-plus ah… v-vite… hh… s'il te plait~

Accédant à sa requête il accéléra le rythme petit à petit jusqu'à le sucer durement. En même temps il bloqua les hanches de Kamanusuke, l'empêchant de boucher et d'amplifier les mouvements de sa bouche. Le goût du liquide séminal envahis peu à peu sa bouche. Sous lui l'esprit du jeune fuchsia était partit et rien ne subsistait dans sa tête à part la sensation de chaleur qui entourait son membre et celle de bien être que lui offrait cette attention. En quelques minutes Yuri joui en hurlant le prénom de Saizou, formant un arc parfait au dessus du lit. Il retomba brusquement tandis que le ninja aux cheveux de jais le prenait dans ses bras et le câlinait le temps qu'il se remette de son orgasme.

L'adolescent soupira de bien être et se lova dans les bras du brun, prêt à s'endormir. Ce dernier se mis à ricaner.

-Tututu ! Tu ne comptes pas t'endormir j'espère !

-Mh…

-Près pour le prochain round ?

Sans attendre la réponse et l'allongea de nouveau. Il redescendit sa main sur l'entre jambe du plus jeune et s'appliqua à lui redonner vie. Kamanosuke était de dos, collé au torse de Saizou. La main qui coulissait sur son membre le faisait gémir de plaisir et écarter d'avantage ses jambes. Le brun laissa sa main glisser un peu plus entre les cuisses de son amant, complètement passif et soumis à cause de la fièvre. Il caressa lentement son intimité, le faisant se tortiller un instant. Il retourna l'adolescent sur ses cuisses et se lécha les lèvres. Il se répétait mais… l'homme face à lui était un vrai appelle au viol ! Il l'embrassa de nouveau, adorant le goût sucré de sa bouche. Yuri était bien entre les bras de Saizou, il était le centre de son attention et adorait ça. Les mains qui effleuraient sa peau moite étaient tout simplement délicieuses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un mais il avait rarement osé s'abandonner dans les bras de ses partenaires comme ça.

Après un doux câlin, Sazou glissa sa main dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins puis ses fesses qu'il caressa doucement. Puis il glissa un doigt curieux entre les deux globes de chaire faisant se tendre un peu Kamanosuke.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-N-non…

-Comme tu veux.

Ben oui, il mourait d'envie de faire sien l'adolescent mais pas au point de le violer. Tendrement il enfonça son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier gronda un peu sous l'intrusion mais se détendit bien vite quand Saizou l'embrassa passionnément. Il commença à bouger son doigt, continuant à l'embrasser et à caresser son dos le faisant soupirer de bien être au bout de quelques minutes. Quand il sentit qu'il pouvait rajouter un autre doigt il le fit tirant à Yuri un miaulement de douleur, le faisant s'arrêter.

-…Continu~

-Ça t'a fait mal.

-…hh… s'il te plait…

Obéissant, le brun fit lentement bouger ses deux doigts dans l'intérieur serré de Kamanosuke. Quelques gémissements de douleurs franchir ses lèvres avant que de lourds soupirs de plaisir les remplacent. Le ninja retira ses doigts au bout de quelques minutes s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part de son uke, le faisant rire un peu.

-Tourne-toi, ce sera mieux.

Yuri se positionna rapidement, tendant ses fesses vers l'arrière. Saizou replaça trois doigts dans l'intimité de l'adolescent, le faisant geindre de surprise mêlée à un peu de douleur. Il le laissa bouger ses hanches à sa guise, partant suçoter la nuque blanche sur laquelle il avait une vue dégagée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux fuchsias sentait la fournaise de son corps reprendre de plus belle. Il ne distinguait plus vraiment le rêve de la réalité. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était encore sentir l'odeur sauvage de Saizou autour de lui, ses mains sur sa peau qui le faisaient sentir si bien. Ses baisers, ses caresses, tout ce pouvait lui offrir le ninja il le prenait. En demandant davantage encore. Ces doigts en lui le poussait à se cambrer plus, onduler ses hanches plus fort pour les amener un peu plus profond encore. Mieux le sentir près de lui.

-Mh… mh… S-Sazou… v-vien~

-Tu es sur.

-Ouiiiii~

Il obéit au jeune homme sous lui et retira ses trois doigts, lui arrachant une pleurnicherie impatiente. Il déboutonna son pantalon avec empressement, empoignant son érection, faisant coulisser sa main pour étaler le liquide séminale qui s'en échappait pour la lubrifier un minimum. D'une main il attrapa les hanches fines de Kamanosuke et de l'autre il posa son gland sur l'entrée étirée par ses soins.

-Tu es sur que c'est bon ?

Il était peut-être un assassin, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de mal. Il avait vraiment l'air trop fragile, les fesses relevées comme ça, le dos cambré et son visage rose tourné vers lui. Yuri se tortilla un peu, appuyant son intimité sur la verge derrière lui pour lui signifier que c'était bon. Mordant légèrement sa lèvre inferieure le ninja d'Iga commença à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. L'homme aux cheveux fuchsias serra violement ses paupières. Il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal quand on était receveur. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive des larmes vinrent mouiller la couverture sous lui et de petits gémissements de douleur passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Chuuut… essaye de te détendre…

Saizou déposa sa main sur sa gorge, glissant doucement sur ses pectoraux, frottant légèrement un téton avant de caresser le ventre plat puis de saisir la virilité quelque peu retombée de son partenaire. Sans bouger ses hanches il caressa le sexe de Yuri avec une main et de l'autre faisait de petits cercles apaisants sur sa hanche. L'adolescent essayait de se décontracter du mieux qu'il pouvait, respirant profondément et profitant des mouvement de son amant sur son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes des soupirs de plaisir montèrent dans sa gorge et il ondula très légèrement son bassin, se sentant assez détendu. La douleur était encore présente mais elle était supportable. Voyant qu'il bougeait de son propre chef, le ninja aux cheveux de jais se retira et se rengaina lentement essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Il refit ce mouvement plusieurs fois, arrachant à chaque fois des grognements à Yuri, contenants de plus en plus de plaisir au fil des coups.

-Hin… Aah… p-plus vite Ah S-Saizou~

Le ninja sourie et accéléra jusqu'à le prendre violement. Ce qui lui tirait des cris aigue de jouissance. Il sentait son esprit s'échapper, la seule chose dont il était conscient était ma masse dure et chaude qui le prenait et qui lui faisait tant de bien. Brusquement il hurla, un éclair de plaisir venait de le parcourir.

-AAH ! Là Saizou !

Un grand sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de Saizou. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate il allait pouvoir faire hurler de plaisir le jeune homme sous lui. Il se concentra pour abuser de la boule de nerf de Kamanosuke et accéléra ses coups de bassin. Comme il l'avait prédit Yuri en hurla de plaisir. C'était comme si du feu coulait dans ses veines et lui labourait les entrailles.

-AAH… P-plus… Saizouuuu~

Le ninja d'Iga sentait sa fin arriver. Il gémissait lui aussi son plaisir avec une voix grave et chaude. Il prit en main le membre dur de l'adolescent et commença à le branler en rythme avec ses coups de rein. La violence et la force dont il faisait preuve ne faisait qu'exciter un peu plus le plus jeune.

-S-saizou… hh… Je vais… venir~

-Viens… viens avec moi…

En l'entendant Kamanosuke ne put plus se retenir et jouit violement sur le lit, tout son corps se contractant fortement précipitant Saizou à sa suite qui se libéra à l'intérieur de lui. Le faisant soupirer en se sentant ainsi remplit de liquide chaud.

Tous deux s'effondrèrent, le brun roulant rapidement sur le côté pour ne pas écraser le petit corps de Yuri. Il le prit dans ses bras doucement, le temps que leur souffle redevienne normal. Au bout de quelques minutes il voulut se lever pour nettoyer les traces de sperme mais fut retenu.

-Reste avec moi…

En soupirant il se recoucha, laissant l'adolescent se blottir contre lui pour ne pas avoir froid et il ferma à son tour les yeux.


End file.
